The Adventure of Alexander Baker and Dr Arthur Johnson
by s7rangedays
Summary: Brutal murders have been reported in Vale with no trace on the killer and James Ironwood is left without a trace. So he have no other choice but to bring back his "dead" detective cousin, Alexander Baker.


(I don't own Rwby or Sherlock)

 **An: Equestria Girls and the sorcerer supreme will be on Hiatus because of the work I have. But since Sherlock and Rwby was out I thought hey if the characters from Rwby are based of Story book characters where are characters that are based of Sherlock. So if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself.**

It was a cold winter night as a man was waiting on a mansions balcony overlooking a cliffside with a powerful waterfall. He is around his late 20s and has curly black hair, blue eyes and a suit with a black black coat and a symbol of with a Magnifying Glass crossing a Pipe on his sleeves and holding a cane.

Another man came around his age but with black short hair and said "So Alex this is how it ends?" He chuckled at the man now named Alex."I'm slowly killing your reputation and now this is how you end it with a game of chess."

Alex just sat down. "How about one game, Riechenbach?" He sat down and the man known as Micheal sat down and play.

The pieces are in place and the game has begun. The game was intense with each move they move or attack. For each piece was a symbol of a friend.

"I heard that you proposed to the eldest Schnee daughter?" Micheal asked with a smirk as he his moved his piece. "Yes I did." Alex replied as he made his move.

"Family that's is something I never thought of about you Alex? Living as a happy, married couple, with a house and kids." Micheal continued. "And yet Arthur ,your best friend, is here trying to stop the assassinations of the headmaster of the academies. Trying to save James Ironwood your cousin." Micheal moved and took his last pond.

Soon they have few pieces left. But Alex had a back up plan.

"Are you aware with the study of domestic Horticulture?." He said with a grin on his face. Micheal was confused about this.

"When I entered your office in the academy I notice the book but you barely take care of your plants so why do you have such a book?Simple coding."He explained.

"For example I found a little red notebook on your coat when teaching in your classes. I need the right moment to steal it." Michael Riechenbach eyes widen and said.

"Vacuo."

"Yes where you put a hook through my shoulder while being chased by your followers. My semblance is slowly healing it but I'll live, where back in Vale it's safely decoded." Alex showed his wound.

Micheal took out his notebook of plans he had. When he open the notebook it showed a drawing of him on a boat. He flipped the pages showing him being eaten by a Grimm shark and the shark smoke a pipe and blew a bubble that said "Be careful what you fish."

He looked at Alex as he said "Checkmate."

Both of them look at each other as they started to deducting their fight. Both grabbed their weapons. Alex got his pipe and smoke it.

Alex is a cane sword called Elementary. While Riechenbach is a hooked blade call the Adler. Both of them deducted their advantages and disadvantages if they fought. But at the end the victor would be Micheal due to Alexs shoulder injury unless.

Alex blew on his pipe and the tabacco from the pipe blinded Micheal and he grabbed him. The doors open showing a man with dark blonde hair wearing a tux. This was Alex best friend and his is Arthur W. Johnson.

Walt looked at his best friend as he said "Goodbye Arthur." He jumped of the Balcony as Micheal Riechenbach was still clinging on him. Walt ran towards the edge and yelled "ALEX!" He didn't see him. The falls made it to thick to see the bottom if they made it or not.

Walt just froze like the most heaviest thing was on his shoulders as a single tear came out his eye.

"With that Alexander Baker played the game for the sake of it. And was known as my best friend. The End." Walt wrote the last words in his blog. His girlfriend Amy, who is a white wolf faunas, came and carefully comfort him.

"Anyway there a package for you in the mail." Arthur opened it and saw a small white repbreather. The ones that Alexs cousin James Ironwood made for the military for underwater missions.

"Amy who delivered this?" Arthur left his office to find her. Soon without a doubt Alex appeared and silently when to his computer to type something and left quickly. Walt came back and saw his computer with the words.

The End?

characters are based of Sherlock and other material.

Alexander is Sherlock

Arthur is John Watson

Micheal Riechenbach is Moriarty.

Amy well she is based on Ameterasu.

I was thinking who should be Mycroft so why not James Ironwood because I want to see the interaction like that.


End file.
